


Into the Woods (Some Other Girl's Fairytale) by RivkaT [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Into the Woods (Some Other Girl's Fairytale) by RivkaTThis is a story for children. Isn't it?





	Into the Woods (Some Other Girl's Fairytale) by RivkaT [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into the Woods (Some Other Girl's Fairytale)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41788) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



> Originally posted in 2008 on LJ

Title: Into the Woods

Author: RivkaT

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Smallville

Pairing: genish

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: none

Summary: Some other girl's fairytale.

Text: [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41788)

Length: 00:04:02

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/into%20the%20woods.mp3)

 


End file.
